mctributesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rebooting The Madness
Rebooting The Madness is a Madness Combat tribute animation by Alpha-Nuva, released on Madness Day 2010. Plot The animation opens with the protagonist Newton Greenshades, disguised as a regular Agent, approaching a duo of Agents stationed at the entrance to a building, only for him to pull out a gun and start shooting them. He then continues shooting at any Agents who try to kill him before advancing over to the side of the building, where he kills three more agents and swaps out his black shades for a pair of green ones one of the agents he just killed was holding. Making his way onto the roof after killing two more agents, Newton ties a rope around himself and swings himself into the building through an open panel on the roof. Killing several more agents with a harpoon gun and pistol, Newton unties himself and makes his way further into the building, knocking a spectacles-wearing agent out of the way before killing several more agents. A scientist then comes in and injects the spectacles agent with a green syringe before teleporting away, causing the agent to twitch a bit before Newton shoots him again. As Newton enters the next room however, the spectacles agent gets up. Advancing to the next room, Newton kills several more agents before having an ax thrown at him from behind by the spectacles agent. Newton responds by shooting the spectacles agent before pulling out the ax and throwing it at him, knocking him back into the previous room. As the spectacles agent enters the room again, Newton picks up a bulletproof shield and uses it to block shots from the agent's rifle before shooting at him again and advancing into the next room. In the room, Newton faces off against the Twins, a duo of Tangerine-glasses Agents. As they prepare to fire at each other, the Crab Beast barges in and starts rampaging, decapitating one of the twins with its claw. Rather than fight the beast, Newton opts to move on to the room to his right, though the remaining twin pursues him. As the Twin chases him, Newton advances downstairs into an unlit room, prompting him to activate the night-vision function on his glasses. As he kills several more agents and makes his way out of the room, the spectacles agent appears again, saying "hello sunshine!!!" before moving past Newton, paying him no mind. Newton then makes into another lit room, when the Crab Beast bursts through one of the walls and starts attacking the Protagonist. Newton manages to blind the Crab Beast by shooting it in its single eye, allowing Newton to move on to the cell block. Entering the room outside the cell block control system, both the Twin and the spectacles agent barge in, though they opt to shoot at each other rather than Newton, allowing Newton to make his way inside the room housing the cell block controls. As Newton secures the room, the Twin enters and starts shooting at him, though the Protagonist manages to block the bullets with the body of a deceased agent. The spectacles agent then marches in, having begun to mutate into the Freak Plant, and kills the remaining Twin by slicing his head with an ax before turning his attention to Newton. However, Newton manages to knock the Freak Plant out of the room with his club and gun before sealing the door, preventing the Plant from getting inside. Newton then directs Boomer, the only remaining agent alive inside the room, to open the door to the cell housing Edgar GunsForHands, freeing Edgar. Edgar promptly killed the agents guarding his cell block before making his way to the next room and engaging in a firefight with the agents stationed there. Edgar then encounters Professor Dordum, who shot at him a few times before opting to flee into another room. Making his way up a ladder, Edgar advances into the next room. Monitoring Edgar's escape for a bit on the monitor, Newton tossed Boomer, who had chosen to defect over being killed, a gun and the Twin's pair of tangerine glasses. Boomer used the tangerine glasses to take control of one of the agents in the next room and make him kill himself and his fellow agent with his grenade launcher, allowing Newton and Boomer to make their way inside. Newton and Boomer then advanced to the room next to it and engaged in a shooting match with the agents stationed in it. Meanwhile, Edgar is attacked by the Freak Plant, who tackles him to the ground. Before the Freak Plant can do anything though, Newton and Boomer arrive and Boomer shoots the Freak Plant off of him with his grenade launcher. Now united with Newton and Boomer, the three made their way into the next room. In the next room however, the three were attacked by the Crab Beast, who burst through the floor and pulled Newton down to the room below it. Edgar and Boomer were then ambushed by Professor Dordum, but they managed to drive him into the next room. At the below floor, Newton began shooting at the Crab Beast, who was now wearing eye protection. Unable to do much, Newton fled to the next room. While wrapping bandages around himself, Newton was ambushed by a regular agent. Throwing on a pair of orange glasses. Newton defeated the agent by blasting him against a wall with his glasses before killing two more agents who had entered the room. Newton then advanced onward and was confronted by Professor Dordum, who had been injured from his last fight with Edgar and Boomer. Newton attempted to attack him with his club, but Dordum turned the club into a syringe and stabbed Newton with it. The agent whom Newton had blasted against a wall then appeared and shot and killed him, though he himself was then attacked by the rampaging Crab Beast. Edgar and Boomer meanwhile find Dordum watering the floor with a watering can to grow orange-glasses agents. The two shoot at Dordum, causing him to retreat to the below floor, but Dordum's agents soon sprouted and began attacking Edgar and Boomer. During the fight, Boomer used his glasses to take control of Edgar. As the two advanced to the next room however, Boomer was bumped into by the injured agent fleeing the Crab Beast, freeing Edgar from Boomer's control. Edgar then shoots and kills Boomer as revenge for manipulating and controlling him. The Crab Beast then enters and attempts to attack Edgar, but is killed finally by a mutated Newton Greenshades. Newton hands Edgar a walkie-talkie before going to kill the agent who had previously killed him, while Edgar opted to enter the room labelled "escape". Dordum then appeared to ambush Edgar again, but Edgar took him out with a single shot to the head. He then attempted to get in contact with Newton, but the mutated giant was too busy chasing down the agent. A bomb hidden inside Newton then went off, killing Newton and destroying the building. Category:Animations